Teen Titans- Submission (An Original Fan Fiction)
by ForeverTitan0013
Summary: When Slade makes a return, to the Titans, can they properly take him down, this time, or will they be left with yet another frustrating open-ender? Find out, here.


It was quite late at night, in Jump City. But something, or someone was on the prowl. They managed to make their way stealthily across the streets, to the sea. They stopped at an island, a little off Jump City. Titans Tower. Breaking into the tower was child's play, for the intruder, for they did not manage to set off any alarms.  
Shira was fast asleep. She had been sleeping very well, for the past week. Suddenly, she felt at unrest. Something was not right. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face, with Slade. Panic took over her, before realizing she had to fight. So she screamed, at which the alarms went off.  
"You really should learn to control yourself, Shira. But then your free will is something I've long admired", Slade said, before disappearing. At his disappearance, the other five Titans came rushing into her room.  
"Shira, what happened?", Robin asked, seeing the white faced girl, in a blue dress and black boots, sitting upright, looking shaken up.  
"Slade", she whispered, at which Robin's expression darkened.  
"What did he want, now?"  
She told him all that had transpired, moments before.  
"We're going after him", Robin said "Now?", Beast Boy groaned, tired.  
"He's up to something again. We're going to stop him."  
Shira had a bad feeling about going after Slade. The last time they did that, he managed to get to Robin. And this time, he had spoken to her, directly. She wasn't safe.  
"She has a point", Raven said, when Shira voiced these concerns out loud.  
"It doesn't matter. We can take him this time. We've learned from before."  
"Is he ever going to listen to us?", Shira whispered to Starfire, as the six of them left, to fight Slade.  
"Do not worry, Shira. The fight will be over soon, and we will all be safe", Starfire said, reassuringly.  
Feeling fractionally better, she loped out.  
This time around, the trip to Slade's base seemed shorter. But when they reached, he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Typical", Shira spat, angrily. "Another wild goose chase, that Robin bought!"  
Before they could start arguing, the ground beneath them gave way, and knocked all six of them backwards  
Immediately, the six of them go. In front of them was a sludge monster, attacking them mercilessly. Plasmus. Shira managed to get hold of a powerful stream of water, and knock him out, with it, following which all the sludge melted, revealing a ragged, unconscious man. Just as she stood over him, his eyes opened, and Plasmus was back. Within seconds, she was engulfed in sludge, with no escape. Robin and his genius plans.

Shira was weak, and seething, by the time Plasmus freed her, from within himself. Spluttering, she found herself before Slade.  
"Your reflexes have been quite slow, lately. Haven't they, Shira?", he asked.  
Not wasting another second, She lunged at Slade, who merely sidestepped.  
"Keep fighting, all you want, Shira. You won't get anywhere", Slade taunted, as Shira fell, exhausted.  
"What", she growled "Is it you want, this time?"  
"I've chosen you to be my new apprentice", he said simply.  
"And exactly what kind of blackmail is it, that you're holding against me? I will NEVER work for you!", she spat.  
"I do admire your energy. The Brotherhood of evil have a worthy member in you."  
Shira paled. He knew. But how?  
"What do you wish me to do?", she asked, feeling like she was back under the Brain. The impact of the torture he put her under would scar her, for a long time.  
"That's better. Well, you must change into your uniform, first. Allow me to help you", Slade said softly, coming uncomfortably close to her. Immediately, she stepped back.  
"Unless of course, you wish me to reveal your true identity."  
Full of self loathing, she let Slade help her, with the same uniform Robin had been forced into, not long ago. Even General Immortus and Monsieur Mallah had never taken advantage of her, like this.  
"Now why don't you go steal something for yourself. I would like to enjoy seeing you in fine jewelry."  
"I don't particularly enjoy jewelry", Shira said, icily.  
"I said, steal something!", Slade shouted, striking Shira down.  
Reluctantly, Shira got to her feet, and made her way out.  
"And do take one of them", Slade gestured towards Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload "with you. I wouldn't enjoy fighting my own friends, either."  
Seething, Shira, escorted by Cinderblock, left, for a nearby jewelry store.  
"Who's there?", the security guards rushed to the back entrance. Shira easily overpowered all of them, and grabbed a diamond necklace, nearby.  
"Something nicer", Slade said. "Like the one guarded there."  
Reluctantly, Shira took the necklace Slade was referring to, and made her way out, where she saw the other five Titans battling Cinderblock. Feeling the superiority complex the Brotherhood had given her, she called out: "Stop!"  
The others looked at her, in amazement.  
"Please tell me you bought that", Robin said, looking at the necklace.  
"And...interesting new outfit", Beast Boy said.  
Ignoring them, she turned to Cinderblock.  
"Take this, and leave them to me", Shira told him, handing over the necklace.  
After Cinderblock left, Beast Boy spoke again.  
"Great, he's gone. Now you can tell us why-"  
She struck him, at that point. She wouldn't watch Cinderblock defeat her friends. She'd send them home, with a light warning, herself.  
"Slade got to you as well", Robin said.  
"I don't have time for this. Either you go home, or I'll kick all your butts", she snapped.  
"You don't have to do this", Cyborg said.  
"Don't I?", Shira said, sucker punching him, with great regret. "Out of my way."  
Within minutes, she had all five of her teammates subdued, and she made her way back to base.  
"Very good, Shira", Slade said, softly, touching her again. She didn't like this.  
"You quite enjoyed that little fight, didn't you? Your adrenaline levels went up, quite a lot."  
Shira was convulsing in anger. Even the Brotherhood would not approve.  
Fuming, she struck Slade, who toppled backwards.  
"And there's no need to restrain using my other powers", she said, growing big, and trapping him, with her expanded hands.  
"Very good indeed", Slade said, but not before fitting her with an electric device, which gave her a shock, and caused her to shrink back to her normal size. She tried to change her form, but to no avail.  
"Your actions are now controlled by me", Slade sneered, knocking her aside, to the ground. "Now I require you to go and steal a bomb, kept secure in the Uranium plant, north of Jump City. You will take all three of them with you", he shouted.  
Like a scared kitten, Shira scurried out, and headed north. Who knew what Slade wanted with that bomb. Did he intend to annihilate the entire city, with it? As expected, within minutes of finishing off the guards, the Titans showed up. She was in no mood to fight them. She'd leave it to Slade's minions. But before she could escape, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire cornered her. Beast Boy and Raven were busy fighting Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus.  
"Does Slade know?", Robin asked Shira, who nodded.  
"We'll take care of him. Now please stop this", Cyborg said.  
"What about those two? I don't want them finding out, this way."  
"We will keep you safe, Shira. You must trust us", Starfire said, looking as wounded as she did, when Robin was under Slade.  
"I can't", Shira said, having a violent reaction, causing her to knock the three of them out. Shortly afterwards, she made her escape.

"You did quite well indeed", Slade said, putting his arm around Shira. "I never expected you would be able to overpower all three of them.  
Seething with rage, she attempted to use her mother's powers against him, only to have the neural device restrain her.  
"Much as I do admire your energy, it does need to be controlled. And I'm going to do just that", Slade said, coolly.  
In that instant, Shira froze. She knew what Slade was about to do, and there was no stopping him. She couldn't even hold him off, for long. And before she knew it, her suit was off, and she was in pain. It was more bearable than the pain caused by the nanoscopic probes, he had injected into her bloodstream, not long ago, but she found herself wishing for the probes.  
Suddenly, the wall burst open, and there were the other five Titans.  
" .ALONE", Raven shouted, sending projectiles towards Slade. She and Starfire then rushed to Shira, who had been trying to get her suit on, quickly. Raven handed over her blue cloak, to Shira, to provide some sort of cover. After Shira pulled herself together again, Cyborg managed to detach the neural device from Shira's system. Knowing there was no time to dwell, she quickly used her Atlantean powers, to subdue Slade, leaving the others to finish him off. Once again, however, they managed to cause the place to lose it's stability. Quickly, Raven teleported them back to Titan's tower, where Shira collapsed, on the floor.  
"Please. What is it you require?", Starfire asked, helping her up.  
"I want out", Shira said, flatly.  
"But we are not angry with you. We wish to help you."  
"I need to be away from here, for a while."  
"Shira, come on. We'll help you get over-", Cyborg stopped, seeing her turquoise eyes, which were now ice-like.  
"Goodbye", she whispered, before leaving the tower, and jumping into the water. She'd go to Atlantis. Her father would be there, for her. He would help her get through this pain.


End file.
